


The Long Lost Brother

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Reunions, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Thomas Sanders and his little brother Virgil were so close as children they were thought of as twins. However one day Thomas' world shatterd when Virgil was kidnapped off the street. Now 13 years later how is he coping with the pain and will he ever get his brother back





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know  
> Thomas=Beta  
> Virgil=Omega  
> Patton=Omega  
> Logan=Beta  
> Roman=Alpha

Thomas woke that morning with a start. The nightmares have been with the Beta ever since he was 12 years old. Ever since the person who meant the most to him was snatched away so cruelly. The night his little brother was kidnapped on the street. He was eleven and Thomas is 25 years old and that means that his Omega brother is now 24 and he still doesn’t know what happened to him. The day his mother received that phone call it seemed that the world was ending. His dad was never in the picture and his mother died of a fatal illness when Thomas was 17. One of her last requests was to find her son and never let his story die. The police have had no luck.

One of his best friends Patton comes into hisroom. Huh he must have screamed. They are used to the nightmares. They are all about the same thing. What could be happening to Thomas’ little brother, what would the bastard that has taken him do when the Omega fell into heats. 

“You alright Thomas. You screamed did you have another nightmare?” Patton says concerned.

That is breaking point. I start sobbing. Patton pulls the Beta into his arms and offers words of encouragement to try and calm him down, but he can tell that this is going to be one of his worse times because I can tell that at least for now nothing will be able to calm him down other then his brother. 

“I just miss him so much Patton. It is too much. I just want my little brother back” Thomas sobs out.

“I know Thomas. There is nothing we can do but remember that the police said that if he was dead they would have found the body by now.” Patton says. 

“I know. I can’t help but think about all of the awful thing whoever took him could be doing to him.”

“I know, all we can do now is hope” 

//THE NEXT MORNING//

Thomas walks into the front room and see’s Roman, Logan and Patton eating breakfast and talking. They see me walk in.

“Hey Tommy, you ok after last night. We know you had another nightmare and no Pat didn’t tell us.” Roman says.

“I’m fine now sorry about that. Me and Virgil were siblings a year apart, but everyone would think that we were twins not only because we look alike but we were that close. I just miss him so much.” Thomas says.

“Thomas you have no reason to apologise for what happened last night. We know how much pain the event has caused you, we know how much you miss Virgil. You never have to apologise for that. None of us will ever understand what you have gone through these past 13 years.” Logan reassures.

“I know Lo. It’s just sometimes I can’t help but feel that I am forcing you guys to go through my grief with me.” Thomas admits.

“Thomas there is something you got wrong with what you said.” Patton says. “We are going through your grief with you, but you aren’t forcing us at all. We choose to help you. In moving in with you we made the commitment of helping you through your past pain and remember when we find Virgil, because they will, we have a spare room for him to stay with us too.” 

“Thank you so much guys. That means a lot to me.” The Beta says.

Just as tears begin to fall from Thomas’ face his phone rings. He then answers it.

“Hello, Thomas Sanders, speaking.”

“Hello Mr Sanders, I’m calling on behalf of the Police Station are you the brother of Virgil Sanders.” The police operator says.

“Yes I am. Is there anything you need to know? I can give you any more information you might need.” Thomas says fearing that they have found his body.

“Please come down to the police station. We have found Virgil.”

“What” Thomas can barely believe what he is hearing. Can it be? After 13 long year. Will he have his brother back.

"Hey big bro"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the phone call from the police telling him his long lost brother is alive. Thomas rushes to the police station to see the one person he has longed to see for 13 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Even for any of my other works. Just thought it was interesting

“Virgil” Thomas says still in disbelief that today is the day he has been dreaming about for 13 years. His little brother is finally back. 

“Thomas can you please get over here. I really need to see you in person again.” Virgil says.

“Of course. I am on my way right now.” Thomas says trying to hold back more tears that threaten to spill out of his eyes.

“See you soon big bro.” Virgil says then the person on the other line hangs up.

Thomas turns around to see the other three looking at him very confused at what the phone call was really about because the way Thomas has responded doesn’t sound like another police interview. Thomas addresses the others while they are fearing for the worst.

“Thomas can you please explain what that conversation was about. Is there something wrong.” Logan says clearly looking concerned. Patton and Roman have similar looks on their faces. Thomas is silently excited to see the look on their faces when they know the truth of that phone call.

Thomas answers Logan’s question. “They did it. The police found Virgil. After 13 years I finally get my little brother back.” 

Logan’s eyebrows raise in shock. Roman’s hand flies in front of his mouth in shock and Patton’s eyes are wide and he has the biggest grin on his face. Thomas is crying tears of joy at finally getting the one thing he has wanted the most. The last request of his mother.

“Please can we go to the police station now. I have waited for so long I don’t know how much longer I can wait.” Thomas says.

“Of course. Thomas I’ll stay and get that room sorted. Pat, Lo can you take him to the police station.” Roman says.

“Yep. I can tell Logan is down to come and are in no emotional state to drive Thomas. We’ll take you and wait in the car while you go and get your brother.” Patton says.

“Ok let’s go.” Thomas says. In this moment he realises how good his friends are to him. They really are there for all of his pain ever since he told them all about what happened in his past and all of his inner demons and they have been there for him hell even before that. It is something the Beta will never admit but it means so much to him and they mean so much to him.

The two Beta’s and the Omega get ready and then pile into Patton’s car. Patton is driving, Logan riding shotgun and Thomas in the backseat so when they take Virgil home he can sit with Thomas.

To Thomas the 20-minute car ride to the police station feels like an eternity. It is the longest 20 minutes of his life and now Thomas allows himself to think about what he is about to see. Will he see a Virgil skin and bones, will he see scars covering every inch of his body, what will his emotional trauma be, will his growth have been stunted. All he can think about is how different will the man he lost be to the man they found. 

When they finally arrive at the police station Thomas is doing his breathing exercises to try not to let his nerves get the better of him. 

“Thomas. I am sure that everything will be ok. In fact, I am sure that it will be better then ok because you will have the one thing you have wanted more then anything else for most of your life.” Patton says.

“I know. I am just worried about what I will see.” Thomas says.

“Completely understandable Thomas. If you weren’t feeling like this I would be worried. And I am going to tell you the truth. It is a certainty that Virgil has changed but then again so have you. That is what happens when a person grows and matures. When their hormones start to work. Patton changed after he hit his first heat and Roman changed and his personality got bigger. I got more analytical and you got well – more anxious. Just remember that.” Logan reassures.

“Ok I’m going in.” Thomas states.

Thomas then opens the car door and walks slowly to the entrance of the police station but if my heart goes any faster I think it will just give up. I go through the automatic doors and walk up to the front desk. The receptionist then looked up from what the were typing on the computer and saw me.

“Hello what is your name and what can I do for you?”

“My name is Thomas Sanders and I was called here to see my brother.” 

“Mr Sanders. Sorry didn’t know that was you. Please go to the room behind me Officer Warren will take you to your brother. I am sure that you don’t want to wait any longer for this.” The receptionist then lets him behind the desk and into the back room. Now his nervous has evolved into an excited nervous. 

This is it. The one moment the Beta has waited for, for over a decade. The moment he gets his little brother back. When Thomas sees a police officer he assumes that this is Officer Warren.

“Hello Mr Sanders. I am Officer Warren and judging by the look on your face you don’t want to stand around and make small talk. Let’s go and get you to your brother.” 

Thomas nods his head and when Officer Warren starts walking he follows him closely but always a couple steps behind him. The Officer is walking at a normal pace but to Thomas he is walking at the speed of a snail. Until he stops outside a door, but the wall is glass and Thomas can see the person inside.

It is a boy who looks like he is in his twenties with dark brown hair. He is pale and very skinny. He is quite short, but he doesn’t look too much shorter then me. I can’t see any scars, but he is wearing a hoodie and jeans that cover everything but his head and neck, but I can’t see any injuries on those except a cut on the cheek. His hair is coming down and covering his eyes, but it looks like he recently has had a haircut. But with barely a second thought he can see who that is. He can see that is Virgil. He can tell that is the man he has wanted to see for 13 years.

Officer Warren start talking, “take as long as you need to. You don’t have a time limit because this must be emotional for you. He has made statement and been to the hospital to make sure nothing is wrong, so you guys can go straight home.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Thomas says fighting off the tears that are threatening to spill.

“Just go.” Officer Warren then opens the door and the Beta walks in to the room, but Virgil doesn’t look up. Probably doesn’t know who has walked in.

“Virgil is that you.” Thomas says.

Virgil looks up to the door and sees Thomas and he looks confused for a couple seconds then his face brightens up when he realises who is at the door.

“Thomas?”

Virgil gets up from the chair he was sitting in so fast the chair falls over and he starts running towards his brother. Thomas starts running towards him as well until they meet in the middle of the room and embrace. They stay like that until a stupid thing called oxygen gets in the way of the reunion. They are both crying tears of joy because they have been waiting for this moment since that one day their whole worlds ended in a flash. When they break apart they look each other in the face and they just stare at each other taking in every detail of the other one’s face. Just looking for the details that have changes since they last saw the other one. 

“You’re here. You’re really here. I can’t believe this.” Virgil says. They are not hugging but they are hanging on to each other’s arms.

“I’m having a hard time believing it too. This doesn’t seem real. I’ve missed you so much.” Thomas says.

“I’ve missed you too.” Virgil says. “I know you want answers about what happene-“

“Stop that thought. I will admit I am curious and do want to know what happened to you, but it can wait. You just relived it to the police and I won’t force answers from you until you are ready to tell me.” Thomas reassures.

“Thank you so much. Hey where’s mom? I figured she would have been here by now.” Virgil asks.

Thomas forgot about that. The police didn’t tell him. Thomas knows he needs to tell him, but he just got back and he doesn’t know if he has the heart to tell him.

“Baby brother mom is… mom is….” Thomas tries to stutter out.

“She doesn’t care about me anymore. Does she. That’s why she didn’t come.” Virgil says dejectedly.

What the fuck. Virgil never used to talk like that. He used to be so optimistic about everything. Now the Omega seems to have lost all hope in the world.

“No baby brother. Mom did care. What I was trying to say is mom. Died. She got sick 4 years after you went missing and died a year later. I thought the police would’ve already told you. One of the last things she said was to find you. She loved you and didn’t want to let the story die until you were found. Virge I am so sorry.”

“No. no no no. This can’t be real. She’s dead.” The Omega looks like he is about to start crying again.

“I’m sorry. But we have each other now and I will protect you.” Thomas says.

“What am I going to do? Where the hell am I going to live?” Virgil asks.

“I have that figured out.” Virgil looks up at Thomas and listens to his brother. “I met three men in high school and they are really close friends of mine. We all moved in together and in senior year I told them about you. Not out of shame but people tended to look at me like a kicked puppy when I told them. These three men moved in with me and we got a five-bedroom house. We said it was the guest room. When in reality it was so you had a place to stay when we found you. So, you don’t have to worry about that. Two of them are outside in the car because they drove me here and the other is at home getting a room sorted just in case you wanted to stay with us.” 

Virgil looks like he is thinking about the offer. He wants to stay with his brother, but he isn’t sure about the other men.

“Are they nice?” Virgil hesitantly asks.

“Yes. Roman is the one at home he is an Alpha and he can be loud and a little rude sometimes because he sometimes forgets about his filter, but he is a really good person and has stuck with me and beat up the people who tried to beat me up in school. Logan is going to be to one in the passenger’s seat he is a Beta like me. He is very smart and gives me logical reasons as comfort me when I get really upset. Patton is the one in the drivers seat he is an omega like you and he is the personification of sunshine and rainbows. He is basically the dad friend and just puts everyone before himself.”

Virgil was listening, and they seem nice. He is a little unsure about Roman but if he is a friend of Thomas it should be fine.

“Ok. I wanna stay with you. Can we go now please?” Virgil asks.

“Let’s go”

Thomas tucks Virgil under his arm and they both have giant smiles on their faces as they walk out of the police station. Thomas leads the Omega to the car. Logan and Patton have been looking at the door ever since Thomas left and Logan spots the beta first with his arm around a man who looks around about their age. He gets Patton’s attention and when they see the smiles on their faces it warms their hearts. The years of pain Thomas went through finally fixed.

The brothers get in the back of the car. And they are holding hands in the back seat.

“This is Patton and Logan. Guys this is my brother Virgil.”

“Salutations Virgil it is so nice to meet you at last.” Logan says shaking Virgil’s hand.

“Hey Virgil, nice to finally meet you. Also, nice not to be the only Omega anymore”

Virgil laughs. Wow. Thomas has not heard that in a very long time. It is exactly the way he remembers it.

The drive home seems a lot shorter then before. Probably because Virgil is there.

When they get home, Virgil starts squeezing Thomas’ hand harder.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be ok.” Thomas reassures.

The Omega nods and him and Thomas link arms as they walk inside the house. Roman is sitting on the couch playing with his fingers clearly anxious for when the others get back. When the door opens he looks up and see’s all four of us and his eyes fall on the man who has linked arms with Thomas. Virgil is currently trying to make himself seem smaller then he actually is.

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything” Roman says. Virgil stands to his normal height. “Nice to finally meet you Hot Topic”

“Awww you think I’m hot.” Thomas, Logan and Patton start giggling while Roman goes bright red in the face.

“Do you mind if I get some sleep. I can sleep on the couch if you….”

“Nonsense kiddo. There is a room we set up for you. Go have a nap in there.” Patton says calmly.

Virgil looks at his older brother for conformation and when he nod he goes upstairs for a nap and to think things over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will continue in other works in the same series. They will all be of the same people just different aspects of their lives. Like Virgil settling in or heats or the pasts of the characters and I am open to requests for something you would like to see.


End file.
